


I'd love to rest in peace

by DanzaNelFuoco



Series: Di Draghi voyer, madri fangirl e padri che non vorrebbero vedere [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balinor sperava di non essere più condotto ad uno degli incontri tra Ygraine e il Drago. <br/>Davvero, che ne era del riposare in pace che gli avevano promesso mentre era in vita?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd love to rest in peace

\- Ygraine shippa Merthur -

 

 

**I’d love to rest in peace**

 

_Seguito di “Slash Club”_

_Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”_

 

 

Balinor sperava di non essere più condotto ad uno degli incontri tra Ygraine e il Drago.

Davvero, che ne era del riposare in pace che gli avevano promesso mentre era in vita?

Balinor non vorrebbe sapere cosa combinino suo figlio e Arthur. Ha già detto addio alla possibilità di avere nipoti, non vuole udirne i dettagli.

“Avanti, consuocero, venite anche voi.” trilla Ygraine.

Balinor obbedisce riluttante e si avvicina al pozzo a cui è appoggiata e dentro cui il Drago ha soffiato.

Deve aver trovato il modo di far vedere anche ad Ygraine perché nell’acqua si vedono Merlin e Arthur. In una posizione equivoca.

Per Balinor è un po’ troppo.


End file.
